A Life Changing Week!
by BleedingSoulKimea
Summary: ‘A baby, a mission, a request, an unexpected roommate, a confession and a proposal. Good god my week is just full of surprises.’ Hinata centric in first person. May be ooc. No real paring yet.R


Kimea: Well hello. This is just a story I don't know that just kind of came to me. This chapter is pretty much NejiTen centric but the whole time is supposed to be focused on Hinata. I'm actually trying this in first person point of view. I don't really think I captured it very well but I'm trying it. I used to script format, but hey I'm trying something new. I must warn you though I think Hinata be OOC to some this is just how I would see her acting. And yes this is after the time skip just a little heads up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Now the terrible spelling this fic might contain. Yeah I own that but nothing else.

* * *

Ever feel like you can breath. Like you've seen or heard something so unbelievable that you can't even take in a breathe. You even can't mange to move. And you just stand their looking like an idiot or say something stupid ,while everyone else just seemed to brush it off with out any concern.. Weather its a good thing or a bad thing it just seems to blow your mind. Yes those are the times in which you feel like someone's sucking the life out of you and your totally confused. Those are moments in life that I hate the most. But no matter how many times you experience this feeling, no matter how much it pains you or makes you smile you'll know that though you may experience it for a moment that there is always some other news waiting around the corner that will grab for your breathe even harder. And that people it what happening to me in the time of one week.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 1

"God Neji, well maybe if you paid attention then maybe you would have figured it out on your own. I thought you were supposed to be such a prodigy!" I heard Tenten scream out with sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Well the way you guard yourself a fucking Anbu couldn't't have known." Neji spat back obviously pissed off.

"Oh you did not just go there!" Tenten shrieked.

And this ladies and gentlemen is how my week begin. With the harsh words and horrible shrieking of my cousin and his wife being muffled by a thin wall and by now I'm kind of used to it. They do this from time to time when it involves something big to them, like Tenten agreeing to go off on a mission for a long time, or when Tenten sees another women checking Neji out. Their little disputes are actually kind of cute sometimes but this one was full of insults so even though I have know idea what's up I know its something huge.

I pushed my navy blue comforter off myself and swung me feet to the side of the bed. I took a deep breathe as I got up to get dressed in my normal attire and then laid back down on my unmade bed. Now sure isn't really the Hyuuga way to waste time like I am, but you know after resigning from being the Heiress and moving in with Tenten I really don't do things the Hyuuga way anymore. I couldn't't help but smile at that thought. It really did feel great to live in apartment on my own. Well not completely on my own, I still have Tenten and the occasional overnight stay of Neji but besides that I really felt like my own person. I could do whatever I want, whether it was fill my room with pictures of family and friends or just lay on my bed in peace. It just makes the world feel a whole lot brighter.

"Well I guess that's why no one knows we're married, besides Hinata. Because your ashamed that you picked the weapons girl with Mickey mouse ears on her head instead of the Hokage's oh so powerful apprentice."

"No I'm ashamed that my wife, whom I love, can't understand why this is such a big deal."

"Well it's not."

"Tenten it is!"

"Well if you really loved me it wouldn't be!"

"Tenten!"

"Neji!"

Okay I'm tired of this. Laying on a bed listening to my loved one's yell isn't all that relaxing especially with my stomach growling. So I jumped out of my bed and headed for the kitchen hoping some breakfast would be help me enjoy this day that seemed to be filled with hate. But to my displeasure their argument was conveniently placed in the kitchen. That's just my luck!

"Well Neji you know what you can just kiss my a- ah hello there Hinata." Tenten said sitting down at the table. Neji turned around to wish me the same thing.

"Good morning Hinata-sama." Neji bowed politely.

"Good morning to you both, and Neji how times must I ask you to call me Hinata." I bowed and made my way to the cupboard to see what we have that was edible.

"See Neji you never listen." Tenten grumbled

"Oh please Tenten." Neji said taking a seat at the table. Then it became silent as they started glaring at each other.

Great, another classic Neji/Tenten stare down. Yet another little bit of my life I've gotten used to cause when ever another person comes in the room they act as if nothing it wrong. When anyone with a brain could see they are still auguring with their eyes. Now I usually put my money on Tenten for these fight because even though Neji it the King of icy glares he still has a soft spot for Tenten (even when he's mad at her) while Tenten knows how to keep a grudge but today the situation is a little different so I figured instead of watching them sit there angry and upset I could help solve the problem.

"So…what's up with you guys?" I asked sitting down at the table with a few pieces of toast. They remained silent and continued just glaring at each other.

"So I'm going to go shopping today. You guys need anything?" I tried again.

Once again silence and glare.

"I was also thinking of doing some laundry today. So I might be out all day"

Wow...guess what still no response.

"Hey if you guys see Lee today tell him I really in enjoyed sleeping with him the other night. Tell him we should do it more often." I said hoping that would get them out of their 'I hope you die' stares.

"YOU DID WHAT WITH WHO?!?"

"Oh My God What?"

Oh I'd say that got their attention.

"Wow that certainly worked, huh?" I said starting to laugh.

"Oh god Hinata don't scare me like that. For a second I thought you were serious!" Tenten sighed in relief.

"I am serious." I said with an innocent look going on with the lie.

Tenten paled instantly and Neji looked at me with shook. Honestly I think it might have been the funniest thing I've ever seen.

"You WHAT?" Was Neji response after his state of 'who is this girl and where is my Hinata-sama.'

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" I said reassuring them while trying to stop my laughter.

"God Hinata that is so not funny. I mental images and everything." Tenten said with a shiver. I don't even want to imagine.

"When did you get such a twisted sense of humor?" Neji said shaking his head in disbelief. I smiled. I mean come on its not everyday you shock two well composed Ninja.

"Well I'm sorry. I just wanted you guys to stopped fighting. It really makes me sad." I said in my baby voice. Oh yes I whipped out the baby voice and I can tell my their faces that they were starting to feel guilty.

"We're sorry Hinata." Tenten said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Really?" I added my kicked puppy eyes to the baby voice.

"Yeah we didn't know it upset-ed you." Neji added on.

"Good." I said with a pout. "Now you both make up."

"I'm sorry Tenten."

"No, I'm sorry Neji. This is all my fault."

Oh yes the hurt child always seems to work on these two. But sometimes it works to well which makes me feel guilty. But not to guilty.

"So now that that problem it handled who wants to help me fold laundry?" I asked.

I thought the silence was because they didn't want to help but unfortunately it wasn't.

"What?" I asked about the award silence.

"Hinata this isn't a problem that will just go away." Neji stated in a serious tone.

"It isn't." Well then this must be bigger then anything I could have thought.

"No, he's right Hinata the problems have just begun." Tenten said nearly in tear. Neji got up to comfort her while I was trying to figure out what the problem was.

"Oh God did someone find out about your marriage?" I assumed was the problem because if people knew that Neji and Tenten had married without asking my father they were going to be thrown into a world of problems.

"No, no one knows of our marriage." Neji said calmly.

"Well ought as well with this problem." Tenten said in grief. "I don't know why I didn't get rid of this thing."

"Tenten don't say that!" Neji yelled.

"Why not you know Hinata's right people are going to find out and-" Tenten said now in tears.

"Still Tenten it's not a reason to wish it away."

"But, but I don't know what else to do!" Tenten cried out going to the living room . Neji went after her. In which I followed them both to see them both sitting on the ground Tenten in Neji's arms trying to calm her down.

Watching the scene play out before me I found myself in tears as well. I mean Tenten is a very tough shinobi and seeing her break down in tears, is like Kiba winning an argument with Shino, it seldom ever happens.

"You guys," I said getting there attention and sitting down in front of them. "What going on?"

Neji looked at Tenten.

"Should we tell her?" Tenten nodded.

"Well Hinata the thing is-"Neji started.

"I'm pregnant." Came Tenten.

Now remember what I said about these time in life where you feel like you can't breath. Yeah this would be one of them.

"Your what?" I finally get out.

"I'm pregnant, Hinata." Tenten smiling through her tears. In realization of what was going on I said something stupid.

"Who's the father?" I asked without even thinking.

Neji smacked his head while Tenten started laughing.

"I am Hinata." Neji said annoyed having to actually say he was the father.

"Oh I'm sorry I just wasn't thinking." I apologized. I mean come on here I thought someone found out about their secret and they were going to be like exiled when in reality they were having a baby. I was under stress I couldn't't help what I said. But the more I think about it the more excited I got. A baby, a cute like mix of Neji and Tenten wrapped in a bundle of cuteness. Oh god that is going to be so precious. Hopefully he/she will have all the charm and intelligence of Neji with the beauty and since of humor of Tenten. Oh what do I care who's traits it would have, all I know is that I'm going to be an Auntie. Ooh I'll buy them all the cutest little outfits and take them around Konoha and spoil them rotten. Ah I just can't believe it I'm gonna be an Aunt and I going to be the best Aunt ever. I'll let them stay the night if the get in trouble and help them train and-

"Earth to Hinata. Earth to Hinata!" Tenten said shaking her hand in my face.

"Oh sorry what happened?" I asked not realizing what was going on.

"You went to your little world again." Neji said bored

"Oh sorry!" I said scratching the back of my head. "But I can't help it just the thought of a little boy or girl running around here with you face makes me ahhhhhhhhh. It's going to be so great." I said now jumping up and down. But the look on their faces to me other wise.

"It's going to be great, right?" I asked unsure.

They avoided eye contact with me.

"You guys?"

"We don't know Hinata." Neji finally said.

"Remember you're the only one who knows were married and just throwing in that I'm pregnant is going to make things a bit more complicated."

All those little thoughts of me and the baby seamed to just fade away.

"Then what are we going to do?" I asked out of concern. I get a little niece or nephew and then get it taken away no way I'm going to let that happen. But I didn't have any idea how I was going to do that. And neither did Tenten, giving me a shrug.

"We're going to do the only thing we can." Came Neji.

"You're not thinking of telling him are you?" Tenten said in shock.

"I don't know what else to do." He said standing up.

"But Neji think of the consequences-" Tenten started

"I am," He snapped back. "Think of what would happen if you gave birth and figured out we've been lying to them all this time."

Tenten and I stayed quiet. Neji was right, lying in the Hyuuga house hold is a big deal. It was a big no-no and the consequences for that where always great. They might even go as far as killing the-

"No I wouldn't let them." I screamed. They both gave me quizzical looks. "Sorry."

"So when are we going to tell him?" Tenten asked still feeling a little uneasy on what Neji was going to do.

"I am going to tell him."

"But Neji, remember what he did when you declined the marriage to Sakura." Tenten whined recalling all the brushes and scars Neji had come home with the day he told my father that he wouldn't marry Sakura.

I also remembered that day. It was days like those that led me to the decision of leaving my clan, but like I left my role has Heiress I also left the role of being part of any matters concerning the Hyuuga. So there wasn't really much I could do to help them.

"I know Tenten but if you come with me and he hurt you or our child I wouldn't know how it live with my self." Neji said with a hint of pain in his voice.

The matter was now dropped. Because I like Tenten didn't even want to imagine what would happen.

"Alright, but promise you'll be careful though." She said with her head down clutching on to Neji as if he where going to slip from her grasp.

"I promise." He whispered pulling her face up to kiss she gently.

And I just stared at the couples with tears in my eyes. Cause 1. The scene was just like one out of a romance novel and 2. I wanted a relationship like that. To have a guys who would be willing to fight for me and my child. God how romantic would that be. Then again being with a guy would be a step in the right direction. Hmm how long has it been since I've been on a date. Six months...maybe. Man this is getting depressing.

So after about a 20 second kiss (yes I counted) Neji was on is feet and helping Tenten up.

"Um Hinata I've got a mission today." Tenten said with a sly smile heading for the door. "Right Neji."

"Oh yeah and I have a meeting I must attend." Neji said catching on.

"Yeah so we'll be gone all day." she said grabbing one of his arm.

"Yep so I we'll see you later... much later."

"Bye."

And with that they left me. Alone on a cold floor. And for what a "mission" and a "meeting". Oh please I'm not an idiot. I still can't believe they think I'm that naive. I know exactly what they're doing. But that really doesn't mean I'll stop them. Hell no I won't, because the way things are going as soon as Tenten has her first baby it won't be long until they have their second child. Ohh then I'll have two babies to spoil to death.

I got up with these thoughts running through my mind as I made my way back to bed. Hey it was my day off I was going to enjoy it.

But as my head hit that cool, soft pillow and I nodded off in to dreamland ,unaware how much my life was going to change after the next few day, I couldn't't help but feel at peace.

* * *

Kimea: So how was it? I think it could be better but I'm not sure how to change it.(sigh) So feel free to review. I know the mood seamed to change a lot and the ending was terribly horrible but I hope to continue the story. And don't worry I can take flames cause in all honesty I'd flame it myself. So yeah thanks for reading and sorry it I wasted you time. 


End file.
